


Devils May Have A Rainbow Inside!

by UncleJimbo95



Category: Devil May Cry, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: When a devil hunting job goes wrong.
Kudos: 28





	Devils May Have A Rainbow Inside!

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the fanfic Times Change and I read the Dante Street and I thought "Wouldn't it be funny if Dante was here?" And this is the result.

**When the Hunter is desperate, then he'll make a deal with the Devil.**

In the office of the Devil May Cry building, the legendary Devil Hunter is currently sleeping on his desk. He hasn't paid rent for months and the jobs he has gotten didn't pay well and just spent it all on pizza with a strawberry sundae on the side. The phone rings, disrupting his slumber. He groans and picks up.

"Devil May Cry." He tries to sound upbeat and not groggy.

"Hello! Is this the place where one calls to have demons killed?" The strange voice asks. It is muffled, so it's hard to pinpoint who it is.

"Sorry buddy. This is a detective agency. We don't kill "demons" around here. I know the name suggests otherwise." He answers. He has had multiple prank calls like these before. Kids trying to pull a fast one on him.

"Are you sure? Is this not Dante, son of Sparda?" Dante is fully awake now. Not that many people know about his lineage. The only ones are the friends who work for him and demons who used to follow his father. "I am not your enemy. I just want you to get rid of a pest for me."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you got a demon problem, it is going to cost you. Especially if it's very powerful."

"Oh~? I'll take it that you're interested. I've already sent someone to pay in advance." The moment it said that, an envelope drops from the front door. Dante walks over and picks it up. Inside contains three thousand dollars! He whistles.

"Must be a powerful demon for this hefty amount."

"Oh yes. He is very strong, but I've heard your achievements and the opponents you've faced. He shouldn't be too much trouble for you. He is known as The Radio Demon."

_The Hazbin Hotel_

Alastor is sipping tea peacefully in his study. The building is quiet, the bombs are going off at the west part of the city, sinners are screaming in agony. Music to his ears~! Nothing can ruin this moment for him. 

Dante busts in through the window and points Ebony at him.

"Had I known someone was coming, I would've brewed more tea." Alastor says nonchalantly.

"I'm more of a coffee guy, but I appreciate the thought. Guessing this isn't the first time someone came uninvited?" 

"Hahaha! If I had a nickel for everytime someone tried to assassinate me, I would have my own bank in Wall Street!" His face becomes sinister and his grin widens. "Enough chit chat. Let's get this over with."

"Gladly." Dante smirks, pulling out Ivory and starts blasting. Alastor alters reality and redirects the bullets towards Dante. He pulls out Rebellion and slashes them. He uses Stinger, but Alastor teleports behind him. What he didn't count on, is Dante uses his left hand to shoot him with Coyote-A. Only managing to graze his shoulder.

"To who do I have the pleasure of fighting?" 

"The name's Dante." He readies and charges his Drive.

"You should feel honored, Dante. No one has ever so much as touch me since I arrived. Seems I have to take you more seriously." His eyes glow redder. Multiple tentacles appear from every surface around him and lunge towards Dante. He releases the energy he has been storing and slices them with the shockwave. Alastor distorts the entire room, separating the floor and giving distance between each other. He summons more tentacles to attack. Dante uses Trickster to launch himself forward and uses the tentacles as leverage to press on. Alastor recreates the bullets from earlier and shoots them. Dante uses Gunslinger to accurately shoot each one. He finally reaches the strawberry pimp. He charges towards him and they're ready to counter each other, until Dante's phone rings. Killing the tension, he picks up the phone.

"Hey! You called at a very perfect time." He says sarcastically.

"Really? That's good, because it would be a real shame if you were fighting the demon right now." It's Trish. "You know that money the person paid in advance? They're fake. Not counterfeit, but Monopoly dollars." He can imagine her disappointed on her face. "How did you not notice?"

"U-Um well...I just woke up and it was kinda dark. I also got a little bit excited that I didn't double check." He now feels like an idiot. 

"Uh huh. I'm going to assume you're still in Hell and you're going to find out who the mystery caller was and hopefully pay him back for his services." She doesn't give him a chance to say anything and hangs up.

"Damn. Hey man, sorry about the mess." 

"Haha! It's no problem, my dear fellow. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I must say, I'm curious as to who sent you to kill me." He snaps his fingers and returns the room back to normal. He sits down on his desk. "If you don't mind, I would like to hire you for your services. Do not worry, I can pay you with real bills." He pulls out three thousands in hundred dollars.

"Interesting. What have you got in mind?" Dante asks as he takes the cash.

"I would like you to find the mysterious person who hired you and eliminate him for me. It would be annoying if this individual keeps sending hunters." 

"Consider it done. I was going to pay him a visit anyways. Though I will only kill him if it turns out to be a demon. I'm a Devil Hunter, not a hitman." Alastor is slightly disappointed.

"Fair enough." He extends his hand and they both shake on it. Dante leaves the same way he came in. "Do none of them ever use the door?" He sighs and sips his tea.


End file.
